


Filled Hearts

by clownzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Soft Qian Kun, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, because its fluff, its cold did u get it yet lol, kun best boy, obviously, soft, ten also best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownzen/pseuds/clownzen
Summary: Kun is cold and Ten makes tea for him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Filled Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> soOOO im not that great at titles and i had no idea wht to put for the summary jfjjfjfjjjd
> 
> nevertheless, this is just kunten being cute aaaa

"Gosh, why is it so cold in Seoul?" Kun shivered, wrapping his large black puffy coat around him, even though its already situated on his body, pulling the fuzzy hood of the coat further down his face, resembling an Eskimo. 

"It's not even that cold, you're just an old man," Ten guffawed. 

"No! It's like -2 degrees! That's cold!" Kun pouted.

"Uh huh, suuure it is, Grandpa."

"Wha- Grandpa!? I'm only 24!"

"You sure about that? You seem like you're 50!" 

"No! I was literally born a month before you!"

"Sure ya were, Kunnie."

"It's true!"

"Did I say it wasn't?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm actually going to-- Y'know what, fine, you win, I'm an old man. But, I'm still cold!"

Ten grinned, smile too pure for what he actually is, a little brat. Ten looks like a small little bean, too cute and adorable, but once you get to know him, you realize that he is the farthest thing from cute and pure. 

"Let's go inside, I'll make you some tea." Ten whispered, smile softening, looking so fond now, that Kun will actually float away. 

"Y-yeah. Good idea... my fingers are going to freeze if we stay out here any longer." 

They both shuffle inside, leaving the small little front porch, which consists of two dark wooden rocking chairs and a table of the same wood to go with it. 

The warm air in the house feels heavenly, heat rushing back to their bodies, sighs of relief audible because of it. Both Kun and Ten take off their puffy coats, slipping their furry gloves off and toeing off their shoes. Kun flicks on the lights, and Ten saunters over to the kitchen, the older following behind, just to make sure everything goes smoothly.

"Ten, you better not burn down the house, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine! Don't worry. I'm a decent cook for your information."

"I've been together with you for like 2 years, and have been your best friend before our relationship for like 12 years, I know you aren't a bad cook, you can just be, how do I say this, catastrophic in the kitchen." Kun sighed, having war flashbacks from a month ago when he found the whole kitchen covered in flour from god knows what recipe Ten was making at the time, and other times Ten almost wrecked their house from the experimenting and random stuff he does when he cooks. Somehow, he manages to make a mess after 25 minutes in the kitchen, odd enough without remembering that he's usually a clean(ish) person.

"Shhh, It'll be fine!" Ten reassured, because after all, who messes up tea?

"Alright.. I'll be sitting here, in case anything happens," Kun goes to sit down at the small island, scooting out one of the two white stools, and takes out his phone, deciding to read an article about the air travel industry. 

Ten nods, and gets to work on the tea for the two of them.

15 minutes later, Kun sees a white cup filled with a steaming tan colored liquid being slid into his peripheral view. _Thank god nothing happened._ He said in his brain, relieved. He sets his phone down, looking up at Ten and taking a sip, ready to evaluate it like usual. 

"Hmm,, not bad! You did a decent job with it." Kun smiled.

"Well yeah, like always!" Ten laughs, settling down into his chair.

They fall into a comfortable silence, sipping their light teas. 

"Hey," Ten randomly starts, "I love you."

Kun smiles softly. He still remembers that time Ten had first said it to him, that he, Ten, _loved_ him, Kun. It had felt like a dream, too good to be true, when he heard those words. And even to this day, sometimes he still feels like he's daydreaming. 

"I love you too."

And with that, they lace their hands together over the smooth counter top, hands full of warm tea, and heart full of warm love.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic here on this account jajajakbwksnjajkljljdkds idk what this was honestly 
> 
> they remind me of an old married couple w/ the bickering n stuff jnjwsjnw  
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading it, it's something i just kinda whipped up in an hour because why not (⌒▽⌒)♡


End file.
